25 de Agosto
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Cumpleaños. Una bonita fiesta que celebraría aquel día Bielorrusia junto a su queridísima hermana mayor, Rusia. La cuestión será... ¿De verdad disfrutará de su cumpleaños aquel año o habrá algo que se lo impidiera?


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena, Fem!Russia: Anya

25 de Agosto

Los cumpleaños suelen ser días felices para la mayoría de las personas, pues significa estar vivo un año más, es casi como desafiar a la muerte, plantarle cara y decirle: "Eh, que sepas que estoy aquí y me pienso quedar otro añito más!" Además de que, en los cumpleaños la familia suele estar más unida, se preparan fiestas, se come tarta, en algunos casos hay regalos...Visto de este modo un cumpleaños es algo muy emocionante, sin duda.

¿A quién no le entusiasmaría celebrar su propio cumpleaños?

Pues ni más ni menos que a Nikolai.  
El bielorruso poco tenía en cuenta esta festividad, la había celebrado por tantos años que ya había perdido todo interés. Era la pega de ser un país y por ende casi inmortal, que este tipo de fechas pasaban desapercibidas. Ya ni llevaba la cuenta de los años que tenía...

Justamente aquel día, 25 de agosto, era el cumpleaños de Nikolai.  
El chico comprobó la fecha en su calendario pero no se entusiasmó ni un poco, o al menos eso parecía. Se levantó de la cama pesadamente y se vistió, tal y como haría otra mañana cualquiera, salió de su cuarto queriendo dirigirse a la cocina para así tomar el desayuno, sin embargo algo se lo impidió.

_ ¡Felicidades, Nikolai!

Exclamó una muy emocionada Helena mientras se lanzaba a abrazarle con fuerza. El bielorruso casi se cae al sentir el sorpresivo y casi estrangulador abrazo de la chica. A los pocos segundos, cuando casi se estaba quedando sin aire, se separó de ella con cierta brusquedad.

_ Como hoy es un día especial...  
_ No sé que tiene de especial. _Le cortó Nikolai en mitad de su frase y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando atrás a la chica. _ Mi cumpleaños se celebra cada año. No es especial.  
_ B-bueno, sí, pero... _ Intentó argumentar Helena mientras se amoldaba a su paso. _ ¡Digamos que hoy es el día más especial de este año! Así que te he hecho un regalo.

Helena se puso frente al bielorruso deteniéndole y le ofreció una cajita alargada envuelta en papel de color negro y ornamentado con un lazo de color verde oscuro. Nikolai levantó una ceja algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba recibir nada. Aunque no lo admitiera, se sintió algo emocionado al recibir un regalo.

Cuando desenvolvió la pequeña caja y la abrió casi sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco en el pecho. El regalo consistía en algo que él adoraba por encima de todas las cosas: Una navaja.

Pero esta no era una navaja cualquiera, estaba totalmente personalizada. El mango era de color negro brillante y estaba hecho de un material que impedía que se le resbalara de la mano. En uno de los reversos, ornamentaban la navaja varios dibujos de pequeñas calaveras de color gris. Por otro lado, en el otro reverso, su nombre había sido grabado con letras cirílicas que parecían de plata en el mango. Finalemnte, en cuanto a hoja del arma, era de un metal muy ligero y fino y estaba extremadamente afilada, tanto que hubiera jurado que podía cortar el mismísimo aire.

Nikolai no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella maravillosa arma. Una vez acabó de admirar su "nuevo juguete", miró a la lituana sin saber qué decir, o mejor dicho, sin poder decir lo que verdaderamente quería, pues la palabra "gracias" era algo que le costaba decir de sobremanera, y más aún si se trataba de Helena. Así pues guardó la navaja en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y simplemente le acarició el pelo a la chica, revolviéndoselo con cariño, le dedicó una mirada que mostraba todo su agradecimiento y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, dejando a Helena sola y sonriendo como una tonta pues sabía que su regalo le había gustado mucho.

Una vez que el bielorruso llegó a la cocina, lo primero que pudo hacer allí fue captar el delicioso olor del desayuno que estaba preparando Dmitri. El día de su cumpleaños siempre hacía lo mismo: Blinis(*) con nata y sirope de chocolate, colocando el sirope de modo que dibujara una cara sonriente sobre el dulce.

_ Hola... _Saludó vagamente Nikolai mientras se acercaba a su hermano.  
_ ¡Nikolai! ¡Muchas felicidades! _Exclamó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su querido hermano menor. Nikolai pudo entonces sentir como se quedaba sin aire por segunda vez aquel día, estaba empezando a odiar los abrazos.  
_ ¡Sí, sí, suéltame ya que me aplastas!

Dmitri dejó por din libre a su hermano y le dejó sentarse en una pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, luego le sirvió el desayuno y Nikolai comenzó a comer con gran gusto, debía admitir que las dotes culinarias de su hermano eran excelentes.

_ Em... Nikolai, no te he podido regalar nada porque... ya sabes que últimamente mi economía no es muy buena. ¡P-pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga algo de dinero te compraré algo bonito! ¡Lo que más te guste!

_Es igual, no quiero nada en especial _Dijo Nikolai haciando un gesto despreocupado en el aire con una de sus manos mientras acababa de desayunar.

Justo en ese momento la charla entre los dos hermanos fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Era Anya, que volvía de una reunión que había tenido en Alemania a primera hora de la mañana. En cuanto entró por la puerta de la cocina atraída por el suave olor de los dulces, Nikolai se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se lanzó a abrazarla.

_ ¡Cестра, has venido! _Exclamó el bielorruso totalmente emocionado.  
_ H-hola a ti también, Nikolai. _Dijo Anya intentando separarle sin éxito. Pidió ayuda con la mirada a Dmitri, pero este solo sonrió nerviosamente, ¿qué podía hacía él?  
_ Anya, hoy es el cumpleaños de Nikolai, ¿no le vas a felicitar? _preguntó Dmitri, temiendo que la rusa lo hubiera olvidado. Últimamente había estado sometida a mucho estrés y despistaba algunas fechas importantes.  
_ ¡да! ¡Claro que le felicito! Muchas felicidades, Nikolai. _Dijo Anya consiguiendo separarse del bielorruso por fin.  
_ Gracias, ¿me has traído un regalo?

Preguntó emocionado Nikolai. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, el único regalo que quería recibir era aquel que le daría su preciada hermana mayor. Le daba igual lo que le diera mientras fuera para él y de sus manos. Eso le bastaba. Sin embargo Anya, tan estresada como estaba debido a las reuniones del G-8 que últimamente se estaban celebrando con relativa frecuencia, no había tenido tiempo de comprarle un regalo, a decir verdad ni se había acordado de que hoy era su cumpleaños. ¡Si casi ni sabía en el día que vivía! La rusa esquivó la mirada emocionada de su hermano, sintiéndose avergonzada por olvidar una fecha tan importante y decidió buscar una excusa.

_ Claro que tengo un regalo para ti, solo que... me lo he olvidado sin querer en la casa de Alemania. Lo siento mucho, Nikolai. _El bielorruso cambió su expresión de emoción a una más seria, incluso de decepción, al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. _P-pero no era nada especial, a decir verdad era una bobada de regalo. Te daré algo mejor, ¿да?  
_ Mmm... Sé de un regalo que me haría mucha ilusión. _Dijo cuando llegó a su mente una idea un tanto perversa.  
_ ¿El qué?  
_ Quiero... que seas mi novia por un día. _Contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Anya, al oír estas palabras, se quedó de piedra, totalmente estupefacta. ¿En serio Nikolai le había pedido que fuera su novia? ¡Sin duda aquello era una idea totalmente descabellada! Aunque solo fuera un día.

_ ¡N-Nikolai, no puedes pedirme eso! Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no puedo ser tu novia, ni tu mujer, ni tu amante, ni... ni nada más que tu hermana.  
_ ¡Pero es lo que quiero por mi cumpleaños, cестрa!  
_ Pide otra cosa.  
_ ¡No! ¡Siempre es igual! ¡Solo te estoy pidiendo esto por hoy! ¿No eres capaz de darme ese placer solo por un maldito día? ¡Seguro que a otros no te negarías! ¡Seguro que si se hubiera tratado de otro no te hubieras olvidado el regalo! ¡Como con China, si hubiera sido su cumpleaños no hubieras dudado en ir corriendo a su lado! Pero como solo soy tu hermano menor, me tengo que aguantar. ¿Por qué, cестра? ¿¡Por qué!?  
_ ¡Está bien, está bien! _Acabó por acceder Anya tras sentirse totalmente atacada por las insistentes y ácidas preguntas del bielorruso.  
_ ¿En... serio? ¿Lo harás? _Preguntó el chico calmándose de repente.  
_ Pero con condiciones. _Nikolai asintió rápidamente, era mejor eso que nada. _Nada de besos, ni de abrazos ni de pedir matrimonio, ¿vale?  
_ Vale, todo lo que tú quieras mientras seas mi novia hoy.

Nikolai sonrió como si fuera un niño al que le dejan comprar lo quiera en una tienda de juguetes. Aquello era increíble, su hermana, por fin, después de tantísimos años, iba a acceder a salir con él por un día. Debía esforzarse por ser el mejor novio del mundo y así enamorar a la chica de una vez por todas.

Sin esperar más, Nikolai cogió del brazo a Anya y tiró con suavidad de ella, totalmente emocionado, saliendo así de su casa.

Justo en el momento en el que salieron de casa, llegó la joven lituana a la cocina.

_ ¿Dónde está Nikolai?  
_ Ha salido con Anya. _Respondió Dmitri mientras recogía el plato del desayuno de Nikolai y se disponía a lavarlo.  
_ A-ah... ya veo. _Helena sintió una tremenda preocupación al enterarse de esto, pues Anya siempre se negaba a salir a solas con su hermano. ¿Por qué esta vez había accedido? Mil y un pensamientos negativos e imágenes románticas respecto a la rusa y al bielorruso comenzaron a crecer en su mente, envenenándola enteramente. Sin embargo no manifestó esta preocupación al ucraniano y decidió no hacer más preguntas, simplemente intentó calmarse y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Mientras tanto, Nikolai y Anya caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Moscú, bueno, caminaba tranquilo Nikolai, pues Anya tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta, con Nikolai nunca se sabía, el chico era inestable y estaba obsesionado con ella hasta límites irracionales, así que toda precaución era poca.

_ Anya, vayamos a tomar un helado. _Sugirió el bielorruso mientras cogía de pronto la mano de su hermana.  
_ ¿Un helado? Está bien. _Contestó Anya soltándose del sorpresivo agarre de su hermano.  
_ Te compraré el que quieras, yo invito. _Dijo felizmente el chico volviendo a coger de la mano a la chica, solo que esta vez su agarre fue más fuerte, imposibilitando que Anya lograra soltarse de nuevo.  
_ да... _Respondió la rusa resignándose, a fin de cuentas en sus condiciones no le había prohibido que le cogiera de la mano.

Así, tras caminar durante unos diez minutos, las dos naciones vislumbraron al final de la calle una heladería. Entraron y, tras pedir un bol de helado lo suficientemente grande como para saciarlos a los dos, se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

_ Me alegra mucho que hayas querido compartir el helado conmigo, Anya. Ha sido muy romántico. _Dijo el bielorruso aún sin perder la sonrisa. Solo con Anya podía sonreír así, solo con ella su corazón latía con la más absoluta felicidad.  
_ Las... parejas comparten las cosas, ¿no? _Preguntó la chica sonriendo también aunque sintiéndose algo extraña al referirse a ellos como "pareja"

Nikolai asintió y luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor. En el local podían verse a otras parejas en actitudes cariñosas. Una de las acciones de una de las parejas le llamó la atención, ya que el chico estaba dando de comer a su novia y viceversa. Los dos parecían muy felices y enamorados así que decidió ponerlo en marcha también.

_ Abre la boca y di "ahhh" _Demandó suavemente el bielorruso mientras llenaba una cucharilla con un poco de helado y se lo ofrecía a la rusa.

Anya no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante la petición de su hermano, pues aquella era una acción muy propia de los jóvenes enamorados y ella no estaba nada acostumbrada a realizar esas cosas, menos aún con su hermano.  
Sin embargo finalmente accedió y abrió ligeramente la boca, ante lo cual Nikolai le dio de comer.

_ ¡Mm! ¡Qué fresquito, да! Me gusta.  
_ Me alegra mucho, cестра, no sabes cuánto. ¡Ahora tú a mí!  
_ De acuerdo. _Dijo la rusa cogiendo un poco de helado con su cucharilla, tras esto se lo dio al chico, el cual lo aceptó con mucho gusto. La rusa rió ligeramente al ver que un poco del helado había manchado el labio del bielorruso. _ Tienes helado en el labio, брат.  
_ ¿Ah sí? Pues... quítamelo. ¡Con un beso! _Dijo el chico poniendo morritos. Anya negó un par de veces riendo un poco más al ver la cara que había puesto su hermano y le limpió el helado con una servilleta de papel.  
_ ¡Así, mejor!  
_ Yo quería un beso...  
_ Dijimos que nada de besos, ¿recuerdas?  
_ Sí, sí... nada de besos... _Dijo con cierto aburrimiento el chico. _ Luego te quiero llevar a un sitio muy bonito. ¿Quieres?  
_ Claro, ¿por qué no?

Una vez que acabaron de tomar el helado, Anya caminó dejándose guiar por su hermano pequeño, no tenía ni idea de dónde la llevaba, pero estaba bastante tranquila porque hasta el momento el chico no la había llevado por callejones oscuros o calles poco transitadas, por lo que supuso que sus intenciones eran buenas. El bielorruso finalmente la llevó hasta uno de los barrios residenciales de Moscú, una calle ancha donde se alzaban grandes casas con jardines preciosos. Varios girasoles estaban plantados en una de las casas, así que Nikolai se coló con maestría en esta y abrió la puerta de la vaya desde dentro.

_ No hay nadie en casa, así que no hay problema, pasa, pasa. _Ante la oferta del chico Anya dudó durante un par de segundos, pero luego entró ya que la encantaban los girasoles y los de ese jardín estaban espléndidamente cuidados.

Una vez dentro ambas naciones se sentaron en el suelo, entre las flores y admiraron el paisaje.

_ ¿Y si de repente aparece el dueño y nos coge colándonos en su casa? _Preguntó la rusa de pronto, aquello era allanamiento de morada y era ilegal después de todo.  
_ ¡Si nos echa le clavaré un cuchillo en mitad del pecho! _Dijo Nikolai con una malvada sonrisa portando en su rostro mientras sacaba la navaja que le había regalado la lituana aquel día. _Así no volverá a molestarnos más.  
_ No sé si eso sería buena idea, брат. _Dijo riendo un poco la rusa. En ese entonces se fijó en la navaja que portaba su hermano menor, era nueva al parecer pues nunca se la había visto antes. _ ¿Y ese cuchillo?  
_ Ah, sí. Me lo dio Lituania hoy.  
_ Es bonito, да. Al parecer Helenita te quiere mucho, mucho. _Dijo con cierto tono burlón la chica.  
_ Bah, es una pesada. ¡Yo te quiero a ti! Eres mucho más guapa y mucho más lista, y mucho más talentosa y mucho más... mucho más... ¡Mucho más todo! _Exclamó muy emocionado el joven mientras cogía de las manos a la rusa.  
_ Q-qué amable. _Dijo Anya sintiéndose a cada segundo que pasaba más nerviosa. Aquella mirada que usaba su hermano la asustaba. Era su "mirada de acosador" y la intimidaba bastante. Rápidamente y con cierta brusquedad se soltó del agarre de su hermano.  
_ Yo te adoro, Anya. Cuando estoy contigo mi corazón late rápido y tengo ganas de abrazarte y de besarte y de... bueno, de hacer más cosas. Ojalá algún día te convirtieras en mi esposa.  
_ Dijimos que nada de pedir matrimonio, Nikolai.  
_ No te lo estoy pidiendo, solo te estoy expresando mi mayor deseo y aspiración en esta vida.  
_ Em... ¡Vamos a ver nubes!

Anunció Anya de repente mientras se tumbaba sobre la hierba y miraba el cielo. Quería evitar ese tema de todas las maneras posibles pues su hermano podía ponerse verdaderamente pesado y no parar de pedirla en matrimonio hasta que se quedara afónico. Bueno, incluso si estaba afónico seguro que encontraba otra forma de declarársela, como por ejemplo enviarle miles de notitas bajo su puerta con la frase: "¡Cásate!"  
Nikolai dejó el tema para fortuna de Anya y se tumbó junto a su hermana mientras miraba el cielo azul, cubierto por algunas nubes esponjosas. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y bastante tranquilos, empezando a visualizar figuras en las nubes y jugando a ver a qué se parecían.

_ ¡Mira, Nikolai, esa se parece a un martillo!  
_ Cierto, se parece un poco a un martillo.  
_ ¡Y esa otra a una hoz!  
_ Pues es verdad, sí.  
_ ¡Y esa otra a una estrella roja!  
_ ¿Roja? _Preguntó el chico levantando una ceja algo extrañado. _Pero si las nubes son blancas, no rojas.  
_ Pero esa es una estrella comunista, así que tiene que ser roja. _Ante la respuesta de su hermana Nikolai no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

_ ¡Pues a mí esa se me parece a una iglesia! _Dijo de repente Nikolai mientras señalaba el cielo.  
_ Mmm.. Sí, más o menos sí.  
_ ¡Y esa otra se parece a ti y a mí! ¡Y fíjate, se mueven y estamos entrando en la iglesia!  
_ ¿D-dónde ves tú eso?  
_ ¡Y ahí ha y una figura que se parece a un cura. ¡Mira, cестра, nos estamos casando! Hasta las nubes quieren que nos casemos.

Anya suspiró un poco y miró a su hermano con cierta tristeza.

_ Nikolai... ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?  
_ Porque eres perfecta.  
_ Siempre dices eso, pero... no creo que sea una razón muy clara. Especifica un poco.  
_ Pues... _Nikolai se quedó pensando unos segundos. En realidad no sabía qué responder. No sabía por qué quería a su hermana, simplemente lo hacía. _ No lo sé exactamente... Quizás porque desde pequeños hemos estado juntos, porque eres muy guapa, porque cuando éramos pequeños me animabas cuando estaba triste y me cuidabas y... siento que somos parecidos, cестра. Todo el mundo nos teme. Piensan que somos unos psicópatas y dicen que somos fríos como el hielo. Aunque yo sé que eso no es verdad. Además... Compartimos la misma sangre, es por eso que te quiero tanto.

Confesó Nikolai mirando a su hermana con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba de ese modo con ella. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido en su pecho, en espera de una respuesta de Anya, la cual no tardó en llegar.

_ Sabes que el que compartamos sangre es una de las principales razones por las que no podemos estar juntos, ¿verdad?  
_ ¿Es solo por eso?  
_ He dicho que esa era la principal razón... _Recalcó Anya mirando con determinación a su hermano. Esto ya no se trataban de tontas proposiciones de noviazgo o de matrimonio. Estaban hablando de cosas serias. De verdaderos sentimientos.  
_ Anya, el amor no tiene límites. Dices que el problema es que soy tu hermano, ¿no? Pues... ¡Finge que no lo soy! A partir de hoy soy adoptado. ¿Ves? Ahora podemos estar juntos.  
_ No es tan fácil, Nikolai. Y tú lo sabes.

Ninguna de las dos naciones dijo nada más, simplemente se quedaron mirando las nubes hasta que comenzó a atardecer. Temerosos de que se les echara la noche encima, decidieron volver a casa.  
Cuando la rusa estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su hogar, Nikolai la detuvo.

_ Anya. Como último regalo hoy... Quiero que me des un beso. _Ante la mirada de terror que le dedicó Anya el chico se explicó mejor. _Un beso en la mejilla quiero decir.  
_ A-ah, bueno. Si es en la mejilla... Está bien.

Así, Anya se acercó a su hermano con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, antes de que los dulces labios de la rusa se posaran sobre la piel del chico, Nikolai se giró ligeramente haciendo así que la rusa le acabara besando en los labios. Para evitar que se separara, la abrazó fuertemente y de forma posesiva, impidiéndole moverse casi por completo.  
Anya entró en pánico. Nikolai tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y esta vez la tenía bien sujeta.  
Afortunadamente Anya reunió fuerzas y consiguió dar un empujón al bielorruso, separándose por fin de él.

_ ¡Basta ya, Nikolai!

Exclamó la chica entre enfadada y asustada, el segundo sentimientos primaba más que el primero debía decir. Esto se podía notar pues sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas. Ya no solo lloraba por el miedo que le infundía su hermano menor, sino por el hecho de que sentía que no era una buena hermana por no poder hacer feliz al bielorruso. Pero no podía darle lo que pedía. Primero porque su gobierno no podía sustentar a Bielorrusia y segundo porque sentía que aquello no estaba bien. Anya le quería mucho, sí, pero no de la misma manera en que la quería Nikolai. Él la amaba, idolatraba... Ella no. Y sí, pudiera ser que en el pasado se hubieran unido en alguna ocasión llegando a intimar más de lo que deberían hacer dos hermanos normales, pero... eso era el pasado. No podía volver a repetirse. Anya no quería volver a mentir a Nikolai, a darle falsas esperanzas. No, eso nunca más lo haría.

La chica suspiró y se decidió a entrar en casa, pero justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Nikolai la dedicó unas últimas palabras.

_ A pesar de todo... Gracias, cестра. Hoy ha sido uno de los días más bonitos de mi vida, tú me has dado el mejor regalo. Gracias por pasar el día conmigo.

Anya derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, ya sin poder contenerse más.

_ Vete a casa, Nikolai. _Dijo entrando en casa y dirigiéndose directamente hacia su habitación.

Nikolai se quedó en la puerta. "Vete a casa" Esa era la frase por excelencia que Anya usaba cuando se sentía agobiada Por Nikolai. Era curioso cómo esas tres míseras palabras podían hacerle sentir tan mal. Se le clavaban en el alma como espadas afiladas y sentía que su corazón se encogía por momentos. Nunca entendería por qué no le quería.

Nikolai no hizo caso a las palabras de su hermana y entró en su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Decidió dejar a su hermana en paz por ese día y se dirigió hacia el salón donde, para su sorpresa, halló a Helena sentada en el sofá y afanada bordando algo. Recordaba haberla visto cosiendo desde que era niña. Fue con ella y se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

_ Oh, hola, Nikolai. _Dijo la lituana sonriendo al ver al chico y dejando el bordado a un lado. _¿Qué... qué tal con Anya?  
_ Bueno. Bien hasta que la he besado. Se ha enfadado y me ha dicho que me fuera a casa.

En ese momento el corazón de Helena se rompió. Sabía que Nikolai intentaría besar a Anya o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué no la quería besar a ella con el mismo sentimiento con el que besaba a Anya? Eso era algo que no entendía, sin embargo, aquel día lo averiguaría.

_ N-Nikolai... _Empezó a decir la chica armándose de valor. _ ¿No estás cansado de que Anya te rechace?  
_ Para.  
_ Y-Yo nunca lo haría. Te amaría siempre, hasta el final de mis días y te trataría como mereces y...  
_ ¡He dicho que pares, Helena, maldita sea! _Gritó el bielorruso cortando a la chica y asustándola ligeramente, o al menos así lo creyó, pues la muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar sus gritos.  
_ P-perdón... Dijo con un hilillo de voz Helena. _¿Q-quieres que me vaya?  
_ ... No. Quiero que te quedes aquí, pero sin decir más estupideces. Quédate CALLADA. _Dijo el chico resaltando profusamente aquella última palabra.  
_ V-vale.

Dijo Helena guardando silencio mientras escuchaba a Nikolai suspirar pesadamente y apoyar su espalda contra el sofá. Parecía bastante estresado. Sin decir una palabra, la muchacha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y éste comenzó a acariciarla el pelo suavemente.

Siempre se repetía aquella escena. Nikolai solo podía hacer desaparecer la pequeña depresión que tenía tras sufrir los rechazos de Anya con la presencia de Helena. Mas odiaba que hablase, pues sentía que rompía todo el aura de paz y complicidad que se creaba entre ambos. Helena lo aceptó y se quedó callada, abrazada al bielorruso. Ella se conformaba con eso. Pudiera ser que no le tuviera enteramente para ella, pero aquellos pequeños momentos a solas con él valían todo su sufrimiento.

Sí, siempre se repetía aquella escena, y siempre se repetiría.

Notas de la autora:

Blinis: Tortita fina de origen eslavo que se prepara con leche, huevos, levadura y harina y que se come frita u horneada.

Cестра: Hermana

да: Sí

брат: Hermano


End file.
